Assault SMG
The Assault SMG is a Submachine Gun in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V, the later one as a Rockstar Social Club bonus weapon and manufactured by Vom Feuer. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Assault SMG is modeled after the , and it is classified as a and features a cartridge size somewhere between a pistol round and an assault rifle round. It is outfitted with a suppressor, which reduces the recoil, noise and muzzle flash. The Assault SMG is one of the first weapons offered in the Grand Theft Auto series. It is perfect for heated gunfights and easy to carry due to its light and compact size. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, it appears to be based on a without the extra ergonomic handgrip at the front. The top picatinny rail is relatively short (in comparison with the PDR), because the model features an integrated carry handle. The beta model, however, suggested that the original P90-like SMG would have returned to the game. While mostly reminiscent of the P90, it had however a bullpup configuration similar to that of the , with the overhead area replaced by a shell ejector. A render image for this beta version exists in the game files. Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Compared to the SMG, the Assault SMG is just as accurate, but with reduced recoil, slightly more damage per shot, and a 50-round magazine that Luis finishes the reloading animation by briefly looking down the sights of the P90 adding .6 more seconds to the reloading process than an SMG. If hiding behind low cover, like a car, Luis and the multiplayer player will take longer reloading the Assault SMG' (5 seconds). Unlike other SMGs, the Assault SMG cannot be used by the driver of a vehicle. NOOSE Tactical Response Unit and the FIB use this weapon against the player in addition to the SMG and the Carbine Rifle. TBOGT Overview |observed_fire_rate = 650 |observed_ammo = 50-round standard magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging knob |observed_reload_speed = }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Customization ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery In-game Model AssaultSMG-TBOGT.png|''The Ballad of Gay Tony''. AssaultSMG-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. AssaultSMG-GTAV-beta.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', Beta model. Franklin-Clinton-With-Assault-SMG.PNG|Franklin Clinton with a suppressed Assault SMG. HUD AssaultSMG-TBOGT-icon.png|''The Ballad of Gay Tony''. AssaultSMG-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. AssaultSMG-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. FPS Gallery Assault_SMG_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Assault_SMG_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights Assault_SMG_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The Assault SMG is featured in the mission Chinese Takeout and can be kept after completing it. *The Assault SMG is available from Armando's gun van for $6,725 plus $20 for each magazine. *Often used by the NOOSE/FIB agents during wanted levels. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Assault SMG is available at Ammu-Nation for free, but only if the player is a member of the Rockstar Games Social Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Assault SMG is available at Ammu-Nation for $12,550. Trivia General *In real life, the P90 uses the FN-proprietary cartridge, while the PDR uses the one. However, in both games, the Assault SMG shares its ammunition with other SMGs for the sake of convenience. **Also, the Assault SMG in The Ballad of Gay Tony has etchings on the sighting component that reads "P90 Cal 5.7x28", while the one in Grand Theft Auto V has marking on the front section that reads "STI ACB 6×30mm", which is completely fictious. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *In the debut trailer for The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Assault SMG lacked the suppressor. Additionally, the filler/foam in the Assault SMG's gun case in Armando's SUV did not have a cut out for the suppressor. *Strangely, the bullet casings do not fall out from under the grip of the gun, instead, they fly out of an invisible ejection port on the right of the gun. *When the weapon is not aimed down its sights, Luis will have his left hand on the suppressor which in reality after firing, the suppressor would be boiling thus burning his hand. Glitches ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * Due to its large size, the player is not supposed to be able to select the Assault SMG whilst driving. However, if the player uses the "Advanced Weapons Set" cheat code in TBoGT while in a vehicle with a different SMG selected as the current weapon, the player can then use the Assault SMG for drive-by's. Also, there are glitches in the PC version that allow the player to select the Assault SMG from their current arsenal using either the 5 key (not NUM5) or by scrolling down (not up) on the mouse. However, it will fire only half of its original speed (as if it were semi-automatic). Also, while Luis is firing the weapon from the vehicle, his body will become extremely deformed due to there not being a proper animation for firing this weapon from a vehicle. **However, if the player or NPCs are sitting in the passenger side. Only their hands will be deformed when firing the weapon. **NPCs only have ability to fire the Assault SMG in car if they are spawned inside the car while equipped with this weapon. Therefore FIB agents, NOOSE Tactical Response Units, Armando (in Drug Wars only) and Henrique (in Drug Wars only) can perform drive-by shooting with this SMG. However they will lose ability to fire this weapon once they left the spawn vehicle. Leaving them only able to fire the Pistol (FIB and NOOSE) or unable to shoot at all (Armando and Henrique) but only taunting. See Also *Combat PDW - Counterpart of the TBOGT Assault SMG added in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Navigation }} es:Subfusil de Asalto Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:GTA V Exclusives Category:Submachine guns Category:Bullpup weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V